Slender-love
by Vocaloidfan18
Summary: Una chica intrigada por los misterios de ataques cerca de un bosque se aníma a resolver el terror del mundo... pero a su vez... cae enamorada por su "salvador", quien creyó imposible su encuentro Slender X Reader! (advertencia por ciertas partes)
1. Chapter 1

**Les presento otra obra maestra! ("preguntale a los creepypastas" sigue abierto)**

**Se me ocurrió mientras comía... y se llama "Slender-Love" **

**espero que lo disfruten (ya que creepy p. X reader están de moda, yo voy también!)**

**"Slender-love"**

**Capitulo 1: La entidad entre sombras**

Normalmente, te aburres en clase... lo único que puedes hacer es dejar que la clase pase, volteas tu vista hacía la derecha para ver solo la ventana. Aunque divisas a lo lejos, una figura alta... levantas la cabeza, alarmada, y cuando ves más de cerca... no hay nada, ni nadie.

Te replicas en la cabeza una y otra vez "debo investigar más ese bosque" pero tus padres te lo prohiben más de diez veces. La campana suena, alejandote de tus pensamientos y corres directamente a tu casa... recuerdas aquel trágico accidente que estremeció a todo el vecindario.

Solo recuerdas frases como "El hombre!", "Era blanco, sin rostro!", refrescas tu memoria con lo que te contó tu madre

(Recuerdos)

"Mamá, en verdad lo ví! E-era blanco como la hoja de papel y era alto!"

"Basta de mentiras, (Tu nombre)! Sabes que esas cosas solo son supersticiones de las personas."

"P-pero m-"

"Ya, (Tu nombre)! es hora de dormir, y no tocaremos más el tema, entendido?"

"Está bien... mamá."

"Buenas noches, (Tu nombre)."

Cuando llegaste a casa, recordaste que estarías sola hasta las tres de la madrugada. Lanzaste tu mochila en tu cuarto y saliste corriendo hacia la cocina... para encontrar nada cocinado, accediste a lanzar una maldición y tomaste el teléfono para llamar a tu mamá.

Esperaste...

Esperaste...

Y esperaste aún más...

pero nadie contestó... colgaste el teléfono tan fuerte, que cayó al piso y lo volviste a poner en donde estaba.

"Qué habrá de comer..." te dijiste a tí misma, hechandole un ojo al frigorífico.

Lastimosamente... no había mucho solo que un jugo extra grande y unas tostadas con queso.

Ignoraste la nota en la mesa y tomaste lo que había en el frigorífico.

Pasaron horas y ya se hacía de noche... tu padre te había dejado otra nota y te pidió sacar la basura...Cosa que olvidaste hacer. Solo te sentaste en el sofá, con tu laptop y tu peluche de felpa (Siempre consideraste que tener un peluche a tus años, era normal)

Te dispusiste a ver los últimos creepy pastas en el navegador, ciertamente tu hermano te quitaba tu laptop por proteger tu infancia... pero ya era tarde, puesto que la hechaste a la basura...

" 'Slenderman: El fenómeno sobrenatural de la internet?' , eso es exactamente lo que busco!" replicaste tu satisfecha, esperas a que sea lo que buscas.

Te quedas leyendo su historia completa, sus testigos y aún piensas que puede ser verdad.

"Aww! tal vez es un pobrecito hombre alto y no tiene amigos..." te lo dijiste a tí misma compadeciendote con un fenómeno de la internet.

Cierras la laptop, vas arriba a buscar tu abrigo y algunas cosas para irte de expedición al bosque.

Linternas, un abrigo, una libreta, tu MP3, y una mochila para poner todo. Dejas una nota por si te pierdes en el bosque y tus padres te buscan... piensas en que te pueden decir, algo como "Fuiste tan terca*!" o "No saldrás en un mes!"

Saliste de casa y caminaste tres cuadras hacia el bosque. Pensaste y pensaste primero con lo que te ibas o irías a encontrarte... al fin y al cabo, entraste.

Ruidos que ni tu MP3 podrían callar, sonaban. retumbantes eran, pues te empezabas a poner nerviosa y tratabas de calmarte pensando 'todo estará bien, (Tu nombre). él es solo un alto hombre, solitario y que tal vez busque víctimas...'

"Eso no ayuda!" te dijiste a tí misma casi gritando, notaste el eco en el bosque. quisiste encender tu linterna, pero olvidaste algo muy importante...

"¡LAS BATERÍAS!"

No tenías ni una sola pila, y ya estabas muy lejos de casa como para regresar... accediste a usar una técnica muy inusual... vista con las manos.

pensaste que si tus ojos no veían nada, tú podrías 'ver' con las manos, Pero tarde o temprano debías tener un pequeño accidente...

"¡Ow! Me lleva-...mi tobillo! Ugg... estoy en problemas!"

te retorciste del dolor y pensabas en alguna opción de como volver a casa sin ser castigada, Pero era imposible; por haberte escapado de casa y por desobedecer...

Escuchaste crujidos... algo caminó rápidamente detrás tuyo... te asustaste y lo único que pudo salir de tu boca fue

"Alguien ayudeme! mi tobillo me duele mucho!" gritaste lo más alto que pudiste pero nadie respondió... recordaste enseguida, el hombre alto.

"Por favor, hombre alto! ayuda!" le dijiste a 'algo' más allá.

Sin ninguna razón, tu visibilidad se tornaba borrosa... y no pudistes mantenerte despierta por el horrible dolor de cabeza, el cual te atacó enseguida; dejandote en el frío suelo.

Al abrir tus ojos lentamente, divisaste cerca de tu rostro... algo blanco. Enseguida te levantaste, asombrada, mirando a todas partes sin decir nada... el extraño ser tocó tu hombro y quiso preguntarte algo

"Estás bien?"

Te quedaste petrificada, ¡¿Como él podía hablar sin un rostro?! , eso lo dejaste a un lado y tambaleaste un poco tu cabeza.

"S-sí..." Decidiste levantarte, sin recordar lo que te había sucedido hace poco

Pusiste tu peso en tus dos pies... diste un brinco de dolor y caíste al suelo. El delgado hombre agarró tu sueter para acomodarte en cama nuevamente.

"gracias." le dijiste al hombre alto, sin tener una pizca de miedo.

"No estás asustada?" él te preguntó curioso

"Un poco... pero no tanto." sonreías levemente hacía él, y él pudo sentir tu serenidad.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo hacía la habitación, el hombre se alarmó y te tomó en sus largos brazos. Tú, aún confundida, le querías preguntar la razón de su reacción... pero no pudiste.

El hombre salió de la casa, teniendote en sus brazos, él apuró su paso. en 15 minutos llegaron a casa... él entró y vigiló si no había nadie, fue directamente al cuarto tuyo. Tú le preguntaste por qué la prisa... a lo que él te responde

"Conmigo estás en peligro, debes alejarte de mi bosque." él te dió un abrazo y desapareció entre la noche.

Te acomodaste en tu cama y decidiste dormir el resto de la noche. Pensabas en que tu heroico hombre... era nada más ni nada menos que "El hombre delgado"

**Por si no lo sabían, terca significa que no hace caso... si es que no lo sabían. y... qué les pareció? les gustó? no les gustó? sigo? no sigo? bueno... nos vemos en la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Conflicto y Discordancia

**Capitulo 2: Conflicto y discordancia**

Te levantas levemente, recordando tu tobillo lastimado y tu emocionante experiencia con "El hombre alto"... sonriendo más que cualquier día, trataste de caminar unos pasos; pero fue inútil. te subiste a la cama nuevamente, llevandote solo dolor que se intensificaba.

"No se ve mal, verdad?..." te dijiste a ti misma levantando una ceja, viendo que tu pie era más grande... lo más posible era una hinchazón. Dejaste salir un respiro y llamaste a tu madre.

Tu madre llega y ve tu tobillo, su sonrisa se torna seria... y temias la pregunta que costaría tu visita con tu "heroé"

"(Tu nombre), qué te pasó en el pie? está hinchado!" dijo tu madre preocupada revisando tu tobillo

Tu, sin saber que decir, solo te quedas callada y ella enseguida te mira con un rostro de Lo-hiciste- verdad...?

"(Tu nombre)! fuiste al bosque?!" ella comenzó a gritarte, tu padre subió y entró a tu cuarto, sacó a tu madre y se puso al lado de tí en la cama.

"(Tu nombre) sabías de esa cosa y nos desobedeciste! como pudiste?!" tu padre pareció desconfiar de tu estancia sola en casa.

"Pero papá! él me ayudó, no estoy lastimada... solo me tropeze y él me ayudó!" tu le explicaste seriamente tratando de que lo entendiese... pero tus palabras fueron en vano, ya que tu padre te prohibió regresar o salir de casa...

Más tarde ese día, te pusiste a ver televisión, ya que no tenías nada más que hacer... y escuchaste algo tocar tu ventana.

Vas a verificar, con mucho cuidado caminas hacía la ventana... para ver nada más ni nada menos que "Slender man"

"Slender! estás aquí!" dijiste con mucha alegría, corriendo hacia él y abrazandalo. Él, sorprendido de tanto cariño, te abrazó, luego se sentó en la cama y te miró. Tú, sin saber nada, le preguntaste qué había pasado ayer...

"Estabas a punto de morir... tuve que alejarte del bosque." él solo te respondió seriamente, tu empezabas a preguntarte de quién... así que, le dijiste.

"De alguien... no puedo decirte nada, pero sé que alguien querrá lastimarte." en ese entonces, tu sonrisa se tornó

una cara de desesperación y tu corazón retumbaba demasiado, como para decir que te lanzaste hacía el delgado y te pusiste a llorar... Pues tu vida corria peligro y temías no despertar...

"Tranquila... yo estoy aquí..." te dijo él besando tu cabeza

"No dejarás... q-que nadie me haga daño...?" le preguntaste tu, alzando tu mirada y fijandola en su rostro

"No... porque sabes qué...?"

"Hmm?"

"Porque me enamoré de ti..."

Te quedaste asombrada de que alguien te dijera aquello y ni siquiera imaginaste que alguien te llegará a amar

"E-espera... dijiste que- yo te gusto...?"

"S-si... oye, no me dijiste tu nombre..."

"me llamo (Tu nombre)."

"(Tu nombre) tengo que irme... pero volveré en la noche, deberás empacar tus cosas..."

"P-pero slender! de qué hablas?! por qué debo de irme de aquí?"

"Alguien cercano tuyo quiere matarte..."

"Es eso?! es alguien amigo mio o...?"

"No puedo decírtelo, mis habilidades no son tan grandes como para soportar demasiado poder."

"Está bien. nos vemos!"

Te quedaste pensando en tu huida rápida... No! no puedes abandonar tus padres, tu familia y mucho menos tu vida! pero... Amas a Slenderman... cierto? y él dijo que te protegería, así que estás decidida a quedarte con Slenderman.

"(Tu nombre)! Baja a la mesa!" gritó tu madre

"Mamá, no olvidas algo?!" le gritaste de regreso

"Oh, lo siento cariño... estás lastimada, ahorita subo!" dijo tu madre apenada

Enseguida llegó con un plato de tu delicioso(a) (C/F), tu le agradeciste y ella bajó hacía la sala

Después de comer, el reloj apuntaba a las 4:58 P.M. ... recordaste que amabas dibujar, pero había un problema... tu y tu mejor amiga(o) (M/A) amaban dibujar... antes de que ella desapareciera.

Decidiste leer, ya que tu tobillo debía sanar y esa misma noche huir por tu seguridad, lo cual tus padres parecen haberte protegido... Tus pestañas fueron volviendose más y más pesadas, hasta que quedaste dormida...

Ibas caminando, hacía una luz... una muy brillante, y ésta te dejó paralizada... sin poder gritar, luchar o moverte... trataste de huir, pero aquello tomó forma conocida y tenía un arma, lo peor fueron las palabras que alguna vez escuchaste...

" .Sleep."

Sin piedad, ponía una sonrisa tétrica y te miraba fijamente como si te acechara y te odiara... él termino tu vida con un solo golpe... disparó!

¡BAM!

"AH!" te despertaste de un golpe, sudabas, temblabas y querías salir de allí... recordaste que tal vez podrías llamar a Slenderman. y lo hiciste, pronunciando su nombre tres veces.

pero al querer decir la tercera, alguien te agarró del cuello, tu, paralizada... no podías moverte y trataste de llamar a tu 'héroe' una vez más... pero éste te arrastró hasta el piso.

"Hola... mira a quién tengo en mis manos! la elegida..."

"T-tú! tu me 'asesinaste' en el sueño! dónde está Slender?!"

"Quieta niña, ahora... quiero presentarme... me llamo Jeff the killer."

"Jef-f-f... the-the killer?!"

"Exacto... ahora que te tengo, conocerás muy pronto al 'Jefe'..."

"Dejame en paz! yo no iré a ninguna-...

"que debilucha! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Jeff! qué diablos haces aquí!?"

"Slender... mi amigo, es hora de que pagues y ella lo hará por tí!"

Jeff alzó su cuchillo e iba a lastimar a (Tu nombre), pero Slender lo golpeó en el rostro. dejandolo inconsciente... los agarró a los dos y los llevó consigo.

Cuando abriste tus ojos, te encontrabas en una cama... junto a slenderman desnudo, gritaste y él se despertó...

"PERO QUE D-

"Shhh! calmate! no ha pasado nada!... solo he curado tu tobillo y te he vuelto inmortal."

"Entonces por qué no lo- Espera... QUÉ?!"

"Iré por algo en la cocina, quieres comer algo?"

"Y jeff?..."

Todo quedó en silencio muerto... te dijiste a ti misma que fue mala idea y luego te volteaste directamente hacia la puerta del cuarto.

"Iré a tomar un paseo... vuelvo en una hora."

"Ok, camina con cuidado... no quiero que nada malo te pase."

Te despediste de Slender y tomaste un atajo a el parque más cerca de tu casa, rondaste por ahí y sentías que alguien te observaba... escuchaste pasos detrás de ti, te diste la vuelta y no había nadie ni nada. Lo ignoraste y seguiste caminando, pero sentiste a alguien tomarte de los brazos, no era uno... sino tres!

"Vaya... mira a quién tenemos aquí..." dijo uno de ellos, mirandote maliciosamente

"Qué tal si pedimos dinero por ella?"

"O, podemos "jugar" con ella..."

"Dejenme! o si no llamo a Slenderman!"

"Rápido, llevenla a la camioneta antes de que se den cuenta que es un secuestro!"

"Slenderman! Slenderman! Slenderman!" dijiste gritando a los cuatro vientos, pero fue demasiado tarde... ellos se habían ido y tú, estabas en problemas...

"Demonios... la han raptado... ellos van a pagar, no te preocupes... (Tu nombre)... allá voy!"

**Nota: la parte de "Solo me desnude para sanar tu tobillo" hace referencia al 2do cap de H.S. DXD... si lo notaron... bueno, qué le va a pasar a (Tu nombre) ?! averiguenlo en el siguiente capítulo! nos vemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: En el fondo del misterio

**3er Capitulo! aquí está, creo que hasta a mi misma me encantó! ahora a la historia!**

**Capitulo 3: En el fondo del misterio**

Estabas aterrada, la situación solo te ponía tensa y al escuchar la palabra "jugar" te desesperaste en regresar a los brazos de aquella persona te proponía amor y cariño...

"Ya llegamos..." dijo uno de ellos mirandote como si fuese a ser tu último día de vida

"Qu-qué están haciendo?! dejenme en paz! llamaré a mi Slendy!" gritabas tu sin parar, tal vez demasiado y tu voz empezaba a cobrar...

"Haganla callar! no la soporto más!" gritó uno de ellos, viendose estresado. Viste uno de la banda, que seguramente te sostenía, soltarte... caíste al suelo, pero él fue más listo que tú y te dio una patada en el estómago, invadida en un fuerte dolor, tú chillaste casi quedando sin aire...

"(T/N)... grata sorpresa verte..."

"Es-s-spera... t-t-ú eres... e-l-l Je-f-e?" dijiste tú, entre suspiros... buscando aire para no rendirte en esta nueva lucha

"Exacto... y ya deberías conocerme..."

"N-No puede s-s-ser... Eyeless jack?!"

Tu peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad... Él era tu amigo! Ahora,.. Eyeless jack quería venganza... pero... de qué? él no le era suficiente tenerte en sus manos? tal vez tu presencia causó un gran problema, te quieres tranquilizar, ya que Slenderman vendría en camino.

"Jefe, qué haremos con ella?" preguntó el que estaba al lado tuyo

"Ya saben... usarla... no lo sé! solo, mantengan su vista en ella y que no escape."

"Ven, niña valiente... vas a desear no haberte metido con nosotros..."

Tu corazón se dispara al máximo, no sabes que es lo siguiente o qué harán contigo... empezaste a llorar, en el problema que te habías metido era grande y todo por amor.

Te llevaron a una celda y te encadenaron allí... sola, aterrada y desconfiada de ellos, te sentaste a recordar lo que te decían tus padres...

Escuchaste un ruido afuera, te asomaste y sonreías como nunca... allí estaba Slenderman!

"Hola, (T/N)..."

"Slendy! que gusto que estés aquí!"

"Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo! debemos huir-

"Vaya... si es el mismo Slender man... vienes a salvar a tu novia?" Dijo Eyeless jack, entrando a la celda con un arma.

"Baja el arma, Jack... no podrás asesinarla. Ella es inmortal!"

"Mala decisión... ella puede ser inmortal... pero tu ya no lo eres, si renunciaste a aquello por ella..."

"Slender... qué hici-hiciste...?"

"Te regale mi inmortalidad... eso pasó..." dijo él mirandote fijamente

Tú ya no sabías que hacer, como responder o que decir...

"Pobre chiquilla... va a perder a su novio, Jajaja!"

el hecho que tu eras inmortal y tu amigo iba a morir, te sentías enojada... fuiste saltando de la serenidad al monstruo que antes eras...

"Tú, maldito desquiciado! vas a pagar!"

Empezaste a lanzarle puñetes y saltaste hacía él para hacerlo pagar, Slenderman, quien solo se quedó sorprendido de ver a una chica indefensa, volverse un monstruo peligroso. Continuaste a patearlo con todas tus fuerzas y a golpearlo aún más fuerte que antes... Jack, estaba tirado en el piso, sangrando por todas partes y tú tuviste que ser arrastrada por tu amigo.

"(T/N)! es suficiente!" te réplica tu amigo, mientras tu quieres escapar de sus manos

"Dejame...que lo mataré, sueltame!" tú, incontrolable, pateaste su mano y te libraste. Comenzaste a patear a Jack, mientras él te suplicaba... tu no tenías piedad ni compasión.

"Muere... maldito..." con tus últimas fuerzas le pateaste la cara y caíste al suelo... cansada y ya te controlabas, te dolía el cuerpo por tanta presión de lastimarlo... Slender te agarró con sus largas manos, mientras tu lo miraste, llorando...

"Slender..."

"Si, (T/N)...?"

"En... qué cl-clase de-e... monstruo-o m-me h-h-he enconvert-tido...?" empezaste a llorar sin remedio y el solo pudo acceder a abrazarte y en esos momentos, te sentiste bien... como si alguien al fin se había ganado tu confianza...

"Vamos a casa..."

"Está bien!"

Los dos decidieron salir cuidadosamente del lugar y luego caminaron juntos, de regreso a casa, le preguntaste a Slender como te hizo inmortal...

"Fue fácil... solo hice un ritual y lo que hería antes, ya no."

"Tienes que quitarme esto! yo- nunca quise vivir para siempre..."

"Tranquila, al irme, absorbí el don de Jack... y debo decir que es genial!"

Tu te reíste y luego lo besaste en la mejilla... él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y miró hacía otro lado, para evitar hacerte saber que le había agradado...

Te sentiste cansada... y como eran más de las 9:30 P.M. ... tu mente decidió descansar. Apoyaste tu cabeza contra el pecho de Slenderman, él te abrazó. Tus pestañas se ponían cada vez más y más pesadas, hasta que dejaste salir una oración a voz baja...

"Buenas noches, Slendy... te quiero..."

Él te había escuchado y enseguida dejó admitir una sonrisa, y réplicarte lo mismo...

"Buenas noches, (T/N)... yo también te quiero."

**Les gustó? creo que ya solo me toma un día hacer un capítulo! dejen un review de que opinan y/o su parte favorita y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
